AkuDemy: Burning Love
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Starts off as Axel and Demyx...then other people join in xD. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


Axel sleeps on his right side with his face buried in the fluffy white pillow. The pyro turns over and mumbles, "Hey…Riku…you know what an Australian kiss is?" Axel smirks in his sleep.

"It's a French kiss… but down under." The passionate sleeping teen says out loud while he dreams. "What are you dreaming about, Axel?" The water teen says half asleep. Demyx rolls over in his sleep. BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ! "Ahhh!" Axel screams and he shoots out of his slumber.

His cell phone on his nightstand stops vibrating and it starts playing: "Do it now. You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals. So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel." Axel grabs his phone with closed eyes and presses a button.

'From Lady Legs: r u goin' 2 skool 2day? Where r u? P.S: can't w8 2 c u 2nite 3 xoxo! XXX!' The red fire teen reads the text and sighs. Axel puts a couple cinnamon mints in his mouth. The pyro crawls like a cat across the bed and pops some in Demyx's mouth.

"I'm such a whore." Axel says as he replies back: ' home…srry. I'll c u l8r' "I know." Demyx says as he pushes Axel back down on the bed. The dirty blond cuddles in the pyro's warm arms.

"Ugh what time is it?" Demyx groans with his eyes closed. "9:03." Axel says and Demyx kisses softly at Axel's bare chest. "You look like a druggie." Axel says with a low chuckle as he traces around Demyx's raccoon eyes. "Axel you are my drug." Demyx says and Axel kisses the swimmer's forehead.

"Are you tired?" Demyx asks as he sees Axel has no dark circles under his eyes. "No…but I can see I worked the energy out of you." Axel says and he rubs noses with Demyx. Axel holds Demyx closes and the dirty blond draws heart with his finger on Axel's chest. "My ass hurts." Demyx says in the awkward silence. They both burst into laughter. "What are you doing?" Demyx asks Axel as he starts texting again.

All of a sudden Demyx's cell phone goes off: "Dirty Babe. You see these shackles baby I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way." The pyro starts laughing quietly. "Nice ringtone you have for me, slave." Demyx opens his phone: 'From: Sex with Legs: morning sex plz…u look so good right now *lick*' Demyx drops his phone as Axel suddenly kisses down his neck.

"Mmm. What day is today?" The water teen asks as Axel's tongue caresses his soft nipple. "Friday." Axel says as he wraps Demyx's leg around his hip. The pyro kisses roughly down Demyx's bare body. "Shit…I have a biology test today in Xemnas's class." Demyx says and a moan escapes his lips. "Don't worry. I 'did' Zexy and he is getting your grade in. You'll have an A on that test. Xemnas never checks attendance anyway." Axel says and he traces his tongue over Demyx's lips.

"Are you too tired, mermaid?" Axel asks with a smirk as he gets on top of the blond. "Bring it on, red head." Demyx says with a smile. The pyro shows his venomous grin then kisses under the dirty blond's jaw. "Ah Axel!" Demyx says as the pyro strokes at his member. "Show me what you got." Axel says with a devilish smile. The ocean teen takes Axel's member in his hand and massages it.

Demyx pulls the back of Axel's neck down and locks lips with him. It quickly turns into an open mouth kiss as Demyx widens his mouth to get his wet tongue inside the other's mouth. Axel's tongue tastes inside Demyx's sweet mouth as his wet lips . Demyx leans forward and puts his hands on Axel's maddening hips. Axel falls back and Demyx pounces on him. The pyromaniac sits up as Demyx straddles on his lap.

"Just a warning…If you get burns on your mouth when we are done, they take awhile to heal…nyaah." Axel says as Demyx grinds on his lap. The water teen takes some lube out of the dresser and massages the lotion-like strawberry lube on both their members. Axel hisses and Demyx kisses up the pyro's neck. He pauses at his ear. "Give me your heat Axel." Demyx whispers in Axel's ear.

"Come and get some." Axel says with his eyes closed. Demyx feels Axel's hands going down his back and going under his thigh. The water teen continues to grind against Axel's slick member. The pyro brushes lips with Demyx and they engulfs in a deep kiss. Demyx falls into a trance in the red devil's clutches and Axel dominates the kiss.

"Take me." Demyx moans out as Axel caresses Demyx's hard member. "Teasing first, love." Axel says and he strokes his hand fiercer. "Axel!" Roxas screams out in shock. Demyx and Axel both look up and see the blond standing there….staring. "Your door was open…and I came here right after school…." Roxas says as his skin turns paler like he is about to faint.

"I'm sorry…Roxas…I…thought you knew…." Axel says and he walks over to Roxas. Demyx touches his own lips. 'Has it been that long? Ow…burning…' The water teen thinks. Roxas looks away from Axel. "Well I didn't know…" Roxas says. He feels Axel's hands behind him and Axel's warm arms wrap around Roxas's chest. He kisses Roxas's neck and hesitates.

"You can go if you want…." Axel says and he lets go. Demyx fists tighten. 'Why the fuck didn't Axel tell me!?' The water teen growls in his mind. "I don't want to leave." Roxas says and he turns to face Axel. The blazing teen gets pushed back on the bed by Roxas. The blue-eyed blond gets on Axel's lap. "How dare you." Roxas says. "Yeah Axel! You knew you couldn't hide this secret! Is there anyone else besides Roxas and Zexion?" Demyx asks. "Zexion too?!?!" Roxas says and he slaps Axel across the face.

The smack leaves a red handprint on Axel's cheek but it quickly fades away. "Axel you are such a piece of shit to do this to Roxas!" Demyx says and he crawls to the other teens. "Well if you both hate me so much then why don't you two go fuck in your own bed!" Axel yells out furiously. The blonds become silent. "I'm sorry…I….I…just love you both…..it's so hard….I am torn apart between you both…" Axel says.

"Don't buy this shit Roxas. The bastard is faking it." Demyx says. Roxas nods but Axel starts tearing up. "I'm telling the truth! If you don't love me then fine! But….I'll still love you two…." Axel says as his green eyes spill out tears. The blonds stare in shock. They've never seen Axel cry. "Axel…" Roxas says and he touches his hand to the tearful pyro.

"Water sure can put out fire…" Demyx says but Roxas doesn't laugh at the joke. Demyx sighs and Axel sits up. "You can both go….you don't have to see me anymore." Axel says. "But if anything happens to you…I'll see you again because I don't want any of you to get hurt…..your smile makes everything beautiful…I do love both of you." Axel explains and he wipes his eyes. His black triangles under his eyes are still wet from the tears.

"He isn't lying…" Demyx says. "Axel…" Roxas says and he hugs the pyro tightly. The water teen gives a look at Roxas. "I don't mind." Roxas says. "Huh?" Axel says. Before the flaming pyro realizes Roxas is nude and both blonds are kissing at his chest. "Nyaah!" Axel exclaims at the feeling. "What? Can't take the heat?" Roxas asks. Demyx smirks and strokes Roxas's member while Roxas massages Axel's erection.

Demyx locks lips with Roxas right in front of Axel. The pyro's eye twitches. "….hot." Axel says and he feels himself blush. The two blonds giggle and kiss at Axel's neck. Roxas works his way down to Axel's hard member and licks at the tip. "Nyaah!" Axel exclaims and he digs his hands into the bed sheets. Demyx joins Roxas and sucks at Axel.

"Nyaah! Roxas! Demyx! Ahh!" Axel calls out. The sensation overwhelms the pyro and he feels light headed. The wet mouth lick up the lube on him and leave their saliva on him. Demyx sucks hard at Axel while Roxas glides his tongue over the water teen's neck. Demyx circles his tongue around the tip and wetting it with his lips. The precum starts.

"Nyaaah!" Axel exclaims as he fights back. It's too much for him as Roxas nibbles at his neck. "Teasing first, love." Roxas says with a smirk and he pinches at Axel's nipple. "I'm nyaah!" Axel moans out. Demyx sucks up the seed and leaves some in his mouth. Roxas shares with Demyx as they engage in a deep kiss. Roxas licks at Demyx's tongue to get all the taste he can.

The blonds feel Axel stroking at their members with one hand. "Quiet honey. " Axel whispers to moaning Roxas. Demyx sucks at Axel's mouth with the water teen's cum covered lips. The pyro gets a taste of himself.

Roxas moans again as Demyx strokes with Axel. The fervent red head bites at Demyx's neck and sucks the red liquid off. The dirty blond strokes all their tips with his fingers. Roxas reaches his tongue in the red sex god's mouth and the cinnamon saliva mixes flavours in Roxas's mouth.

Once Roxas deeps the kiss, Axel puts pressure on Demyx's and Roxas's members. "Ah Axel…" Demyx moans out. Roxas continues sucking at Axel's hot tongue and Demyx sucks at Roxas's nipple. Demyx takes his hand away from their tips and puts his hands the two teens's lower backs. The blond angel let's Axel kiss the soft spot on his neck as he tilts his head back. "Axel!" Roxas exclaims and he precums on Axel's hand and Demyx's member.

"Roxas." Axel whispers and he licks up his wet hand. The ruby teen strokes Demyx and Roxas. "Do you think you can handle us both?" Demyx asks with small gasps from Axel's wet hand pumping at him. The dirty blond precums on Axel's hand and Roxas feels the warm seed flow on him. "The question is can you handle me, hun?" Axel asks and Roxas locks lips with Demyx to prevent moaning.

The red magician moves down to their throbbing erections and licks them both up to get them completely wet. Demyx knots his fingers through Roxas's hair to prevent hissing from the burning cinnamon feeling. Axel takes them in his mouth and plays his tongue over the seed covered tips. Roxas releases the kiss but Demyx tongue slides back in. The blond's push their naked chests together.

Demyx traces Roxas hard nipples with his tongue and presses them between his moist lips. Roxas jerks Demyx back for another heated kiss. Axel massages their tips with his fingers as he sucks higher on the erections. A rush of fire blazes through Roxas and he kisses Demyx as deep as he can. Axel senses the tension and he sucks hard on the tips. "Nyaah! Axel!" Roxas hisses out. The blond pours his cum into the pyro's yearning mouth.

Axel drinks it down and moves up with the making out pair. The red head licks their lips as he strokes Demyx. "C'mon baby." Axel smirks and he tastes the blond's wild mouths.

"Get ready…" Demyx warns as Axel pumps at his erection. The porn star moves back down to Demyx's member and bites at the tip. Axel's lips work at Demyx and teases. The pyro finally brings Demyx all the way in his mouth and the dirty blond's cum rushes inside the burning mouth. "Ahhh! Axey!' Demyx moans out.

Roxas chuckles quietly. "Nice nickname…it suits him." Roxas says with a laugh. Demyx cooes and plays with Roxas's lips with his long tongue. Axel wet his finger and traces it down Roxas's spine. "May I borrow him for a moment?" Axel asks Demyx. The dirty blond scoots back and Axel quickly shoves his index finger in Roxas. The blond hisses and falls on all fours.

Axel slips in his middle finger into the slick hole and starts scissoring. Roxas arches his back a little at the pain. "Ha remember to breathe." Axel smirks at the blond. Demyx crawls to Roxas and lies under him. "You okay?" Demyx asks Roxas. Axel thrusts his stiff member inside the blond's entrance. "Nyaah!" Roxas moans out. "I'll take that as a yes." Demyx says and Roxas locks lips with them.

He takes Demyx by surprise with a rough, wet kiss. Roxas slips his tongue in and takes all the pain out on Demyx. The red valentine teen repeats the motion. In. Out. In. Out. He increases the speed as his precum causes it to get slicker inside. Roxas feels the heat rushing over him as Axel thrusts inside him. Axel thrusts all the way in several times and hits Roxas's spot.

Roxas kisses Demyx with more force. Demyx gets his tongue bit and it bleeds. "Roxas!" Demyx exclaims as Roxas grabs the dirty blond's member. Axel clinches his hands on the blond lover's hips and leaves bruises. "Nyaah Roxas!" Axel moans out and he cums into the blond. Roxas digs his nails into Demyx's skin and sucks at the kiss.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Zexion asks. Axel pulls out of Roxas and both the blonds blush at the dark teen. "I should really put a lock on my door…" Axel says. The pyro gets up and pulls Zexion's tie. Axel brutally kisses Zexion. The vicious red teen purrs as Zexion's hands wonder down him. "Down boy." Zexion says and he pushes Axel with ease back down on the bed.

Zexion gets down on all fours on top of Axel and smiles. The blonds suck down Zexion's neck and start removing his clothes. Soon enough Zexion is completely nude and he turns his attention to Roxas. Zexion pins Roxas down and the blond wraps his legs around the midnight teen. He teases his tongue along Roxas's lips as the blond strokes him.

Axel and Demyx give each other a look. CLICK! Demyx snaps a picture of Zexion and Roxas. They look up at the mischievous teens. Zexion tackles the dirty blond and snatches the camera. Demyx deviates back and Zexion snaps the memory card in half. "The phrase take a picture, it lasts longer doesn't apply here, hun." Zexion says and he tastes the sweet aroma in his mouth from Demyx.

The charming red teen smoothes his hands down Zexion's body as he stands behind him. He takes Zexion's member in his hands as Roxas kisses up Axel's neck. "I need to go." Zexion says. Axel holds Zexion back and Demyx captures lips with the pale teen. The two kissing teens holds their hips together. Demyx kisses down to Zexion's shoulder and licks at his nipple.

"Don't go." Axel whispers in his trance as he kisses along with Demyx. Roxas strokes Axel and teases his fingertips along the pyro's wet thigh. Zexion precums into Axel's hand. "Nyaah! I need to go see Riku." Zexion says. "He'll come and see us. It would be a pleasure." Axel says with a smirk. Demyx grabs Zexion's cell phone and dials. "Hey Riku! Wana have sex!?" Demyx says with excitement. Axel rolls his eyes and grabs the phone.

"Hey booty shorts! Sorry Demy gets a little…happy at good ideas. So why don't you slip on your leather pants and come…head over to my place, pop star?" Axel says to Riku over the phone.

Zexion takes his silk tie off of the floor and puts it behind Roxas's neck and pulls him close. Demyx goes back to the couple and grinds against Zexion from behind. "Nyaah!" Roxas exclaims as Zexion lightly teases his tongue over the member.

"Not even in your dreams, Axel." Riku says bitterly. "I'll see you there tonight, Riku. I'm thinking some classic torture. Whips maybe? Fantasies can become true." Axel says with a smirk. "You are such a jerk off, Axel." Riku says ferociously.

"I wouldn't have to do that if you were here, baby." Axel says with a sexual growl. Riku hears another loud moan and it tightens him. "Fine…I'll come." Riku says. Axel chuckles. "I know you will." Axel smirks.

Riku rolls his eyes and Axel asks, "Hey Riku. Do you know what an Australian kiss is?" "Forget it Axel!" Riku yells and hangs up the phone. Axel grins in Cheshire Cat teeth. "I love it when his angry." The pyro says. Zexion stands behind Axel and rubs his nose up Axel's neck and inhales.

"Guess what I found." Zexion says. Axel blushes. '....shit...' Axel thinks. The night teen handcuffs Axel and puts him on the bed next to handcuffed Demyx. Roxas grins at Zexion. "Let's see what happens when we mess with water and fire together." The dark teen says and he pulls Axel's legs to hook around his hips.

"You get steam." Roxas says and he reaches his tongue into the dark caverns of the water teen's mouth. "I'm such a whore." Axel says with fear in his voice. "We know." The other three say.


End file.
